The Warp
by Katt of a Thousand Shadows
Summary: Karli suddenly finds an e-mail on her computer. With a click of the mouse to open it her world is turned upside down.(PLZ R&R)
1. Prologue

If you think I own Star Wars You really need to think again, because last time I checked George Lucas did, and I am not George Lucas

*************************************************************************************

I sat at my computer. My raven, black hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, and my cobalt blue eyes scanned over the mail in my mailbox. One of the e-mails I wasn't sure who it was from so I opened it up. Inside four words were written. _You have been chosen._ I stared at the screen a moment before the computer began to act odd. The screen began to fade to black and the four words flashed before my face. The computer went blank and then suddenly a whirlpool of colors appeared on the monitor. 

I felt as if invisible hands were lifting me up. I didn't know to where I was going. I felt myself hit the ground and suddenly the world around me went dark...

I woke up a little while later. It was dark out and I was lying on my back in a the sand. I stood up and looked around me. Sand everywhere in this city. I began to walk around hoping to find a familiar sight, but I didn't see anything. Something about this place was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Suddenly it hit me. This place looked like Mos Eisley. Wait though, Star Wars wasn't real none of this could be. I continued walking, when i was nearly run over by a speeder. _It is real, all of it!_ I knew then that all of my wildest fantasies h ad come true. I looked down at what I was wearing for the first time since entering this world and saw I was wearing a white shirt and top. Suddenly I remembered something else. Mos Eisley wasn't safe for thirteen year old girls in the day-time none the less at night...................

*************************************************************************************

So whatcha think? I would be glad to hear from you because I need good and evil characters for this. If you are interested in a character I need hair, eye, and skin color, species, and personality, along with stuff like Jedi or not, bounty Hunter, Sith, etc.


	2. The First Encounter

Sorry I haven't written quicker, but my computer (or maybe it was the site) wasn't working. Oh well it doesn't matter now. Once again I do not own Star Wars (though that is not to say I don't wish I did)!

*************************************************************************************

I continued walking along through the city streets. _Why was I chosen...what makes me so special? How am I going to explain this to mom and dad? How long have I been gone? I_ thought to myself. I hadn't been watching where I was going and I found myself passing the cantina from the movies. _I wonder what it is really like inside?_ I decided no harm would come from just walking in and went on in. Nothing could have fully caught the essence of the place. The sounds, the smells, and the sights were nothing as I had expected them to be, no movie could fully capture it. I found it all overwhelming and I had to go back out. 

I began walking and came to the docking ay. I was standing in front of one ship. Something about it was familiar, but where from? Certainly not from real life, things like this didn't exist there. Could it be this sleek brown ship was from my mind's eye? Of course that must be it. I continued walking around the ship until I came to where the name was written in a deep black paint on the hull. _Night Hawk._ My ship. I knew it. I wasn't ready to go in so I continued walking and thinking.

When I finally looked up I found myself in a part of the city that was darker than the rest. I thought it was just my imagination until I felt the hand clap over my mouth. I tried to scream but no sound would come out. The hand drew me into the alleyway behind me and whispered in my ear," Be quiet. There are many people looking for you. Not all of them friendly." He took his hand from my mouth and had his back to the open street so I couldn't run as I would have, but I wouldn't need to. I saw a shadow come up behind him. The shadow lifted something above its head, something that looked mysteriously like a frying pan, and brought it crashing down on his head. He fell over, unconscious.

"Who are you?" I whispered

" It's okay. I am Marian Blond .I have been watching you. I know these streets and you should not be out alone. I just thought I should help you out. Do you know who that is?" asked the girl. She looked no older than me and had long blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

"Karli. And I don't know who he is." 

Marian suddenly began making quick movements and she raised the frying pan, I could see that _is_ what it was, over her head. I hadn't noticed, but I had steeped forward until the man was at my back. I ducked as she brought it down behind me. He caught it and deflected the blow.

"Listen I am a friend. I brought you here, and I guess I tell you why before someone else find you. You haven't been here but our enemies know you're here already, and they want you dead." He spoke softly and pulled back the brown cloak he had been wearing from his face. He had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked about twenty-five. " Follow me."

********************************************************************************************Hey make sure you Review and I need to also know if your character has a ship and if so the name...I still need evil characters!


	3. Questions and and Unexpected Arrival

First, I would like to thank all of you who have sent in character ideas. I will be using those I don't use here in later chapters. There were just too many for one chapter. Second, I know this chapter is a little slow, but I had to have it in here. Last of all, I don't own Star Wars. I only own my characters.

*************************************************************************************

Marian and I followed his twisting path through the streets. We ducked down alleyways, ran down darkened streets, and snuck along unused roadways. Finally, we came out at the Mos Eisley cantina. He led us through the mob of people inside and threw a few credits to the bar tender before leading us back behind the counter into a small room. There wasn't much light, but I could see a table and a couple of chairs in the middle of the room.

"Sit," he said motioning to the chairs. " I am Zane Allister, and it was I who brought you here. You see, there is a slight problem and I can't take care of it myself. To put it simply I need your help in taking out a sith. Before you accept I need you to way the consequences. There are all sorts of people who want you dead, all of them will stop at no cost to make that happen. If you accept I will give you your assignment. If not I will return you to earth and this will have all been all no more than a dream. Think it over quickly and give me your answer," he said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

I went ahead and sat down. "What type of people are trying to kill me?" _I never thought someone could acquire enemies after being somewhere for possibly a day. Then again, anything is possible, I though Star Wars couldn't exist and look at me now. _I thought to myself.

" Well, there are bounty hunters, mercenaries, and the sith. The sith, I'm sorry I don't know the name, has issued a bounty on you. Quite a substantial one at that, and would rather not have to pay. he knew the second you entered this world who you were and why you were here. He knows you can beat him if you make it that far," Zane said.

"I am willing to accept this task, but I need weaponry. I also have a feeling I can't do this alone. Am I right?" I asked him. Marian was seated to my left. For the moment she was silent.

"You are right in all you assumptions. First things first, you are here because I am not strong enough to defeat the sith lord. You most likely can if you can get that far, though he may have veiled his real strength. That I cannot say. Next is weaponry," he slid a scarlet pouch across the table to me. Without touching it I knew what was inside. inside was my silver-bladed light saber. "Your light saber. I have a feeling you knew that. Now as far as help goes, I guess Marian will be accompanying you, but that is not enough. El've Elijood ,"a girl with deep purple hair and green eyes, probably about 21 or 22, stepped out of one of the darkened corners. She must have been some humanoid species because her skin had a blue color to it. " El've will accompanying you , she is also a Jedi. Lat in your party is Kekki." Out of another shadowed corner stepped a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She looked human. "She is a Jedi."

"Anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Yes. You will need to return home about every 36 hours, or else the time line will mess up, and that is _extremely_ dangerous. You will all leave to go to Corusant. I believe that is all." he said

"I still think I am dreaming." Marian turned around and slapped me."What was that for!?" I said clutching the side of my face.

"It hurt. You are not dreaming." she said, as if I was stupid for not already knowing such a simple fact.

Zane stood and walked to the door. "I think it is time we leave." As he opened the door a girl fell in. She had a pale blue tint to her skin and black hair. Her eyes were a golden color and when she spoke there was a slight Mandalorian accent, like Jango's.

"I...I was... he...it..."she said, unable to form a complete sentence at the time.

"Zari, what were you doing?!?" asked Zane.

"I was listening," she said, "so I could tell when your done and tell you that Boba Fett is here."

************************************************************************

Oooh. It isn't as boring now. I can still use evil characters (if you had a bounty hunter character please tell me if you want them to be good or evil),and good characters also. Keep reviewing.

Katt 


	4. Curiosity Killed the Katt Nearly

O.k. I know the characters I have been given have not had very big parts, but I am still getting used to them. If you could help me with that it would help LOTS.

Don't own Star Wars. Duh.

sorry for not updating. My computer was being evil*beats computer repeatedly with baseball bat*

~*~

"He's here?" I asked bewildered. He was one of my favorite characters, but I doubted that feeling would last long if he was trying to kill me.

"Yeah, and I was thinking. See four people aren't quite enough so if I were to get you past him could I tag along? This place can get pretty boring." Zari asked.

"I don't. Kekki do you?" I asked.

"Not at all." she replied.

"What about you El've?" 

"Not a problem."

"Marian?"

"No. I enjoy people."

"Fine you can. Now for the other problem. How do we get past him without getting our heads blown off?" I turned around to face Zari, who had finally picked herself of the floor.

"Well, it is actually quite simple. You can dress up as a waitress, dancer person, and I'll dress like you." A few moments later we had switched outfits. "Karli, come here. Make sure you don't make eye contact with him. He would know immediately." Zari said"Okay, let's go." We walked out into the cantina. We were almost to the door, and would have made it without incident, but my curiosity got the better of me and I looked up. To my surprise and delight (please note sarcasm) he had been looking over at me. _I'm dead. _That was all I thought. The rest was instinct We ran as quickly as possible, yet I still expected to feel a sharp pain between my shoulder blades as a blaster bolt hit me, but it never came.

"Where is your ship? We need to get away from here ASAP!" said El've.

"It should be right up here." Even as I said that we rounded the corner and there was my ship sitting in its docking bay.

"El've, Marian, and I will have to go with you. Zari has and A-wing she will be in. Rendezvous point will be Corusant. I don't have the exact location , but I will send it to you in a few moments after take off, Zari." said Kekki.

"You seem to know more about what we're supposed to be doing than me." I said jokingly. 

"Ummmm... what is the access code for you r ship?" Marian asked. She was pushing random buttons on the access panel.

"Here, let me do it." I reached over and keyed in the seven, number letter sequence and the door whooshed open. " Quick in! Now!" I looked over my shoulder be cause I heard the sound of footsteps coming behind us. It was getting too close. They were in and I saw him come around the corner. I dove in and slammed the button to close the door.

"That was a little closer than I like," said El've.

"Don't worry I noticed." I was panting lying flat on the floor." Did you know that a cold metal floor can feel extremely good sometimes?"

"He was going to kill you if you hadn't gotten in here," said Kekki.

"No. I thought he was going to ask me how it was going training my bionic war monkeys!" I said, a little shaken and grumpy, but what can you expect. Someone was trying to kill me!

"You have bionic war monkeys! Can I see?" asked Marian.

"Marian, I think that was sarcasm," said Kekki.

"Oh. So there are no monkeys?" Marian asked a little disappointed

I just sighed. Then, I decided I might as well get off the floor. "El've you will room down the hall," I said pointing down the hall." Marian you have the room next to her. Kekki for now I need you in the cockpit with me since you know the coordinates." 

WE had just taken off and Zari had the coordinates when I realized I would need to go home soon. The data screen thing turned into the whirlpool and I was back in my room, five minutes from when I left. I still had my light saber so it wasn't a dream after all. Unfortunately I would have to go to school tomorrow..........

~*~

Okay. I had to bring in Fett, he's like my fave character. Plz let me know what you think, ( btw if your character has not been seen yet they probably will when we reach Corusant in two chapter) Here's a hint about the next chapter. School the next day.

~Katt


	5. Places To Go and People To See

Hi there! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have *begins counting on fingers* 7 stories other than this I am working on. I am also not getting much feed back so if your character is used here and u don't like it , tough. I asked for you to tell me. Now for the disclaimer

For those few brilliant people out there who haven't figured this out, now make sure you are sitting down, I don't own Star Wars. Now how hard was that.

~*~

Last problem. If one train leaves New York at 5:00 going 70 mph and another train leaves Boston at 6:00 going 65 mph what time will they meet? My Answer: Sometime within the next three years. (oooh. I hate these problems!) I ran upstairs to once again check my computer.

"Yes! It finally works!" I yelled as I was plopped down in the pilot's chair which began to swivel around.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kekki who was still seated beside me.

"Nothing," I casually replied. I looked up at the view port where the hyper space line things were. "What a day," I muttered and walked back to my cabin. I finally figured out that sleeping on earth didn't affect me here and I was TIRED! I slipped into a dark and dreamless sleep.

~*~

Kekki glanced around the cockpit. They all should be asleep if they had drank the drinks while in the Cantina. She knew Karli hadn't, but then again she was so tired drugging her wasn't going to make that big of a difference. She then sent a transmission out. A moment later a dark, hooded figure appeared. 

"All is well I hope for your sake," said the figure.

"Yes, Milord. If all goes as smoothly we should be able to reach you in a few days," replied Kekki.

"Is there any more to report?" asked the figure.

" No, Milord."

"Good. I will be expecting your arrival." The screen returned to its usual screen.

~*~

The group was arriving at Corusant. I had come back up to the cockpit to land and get all the clearances. I was about to begin beating my head against the cockpit controls then thought better of it. I really didn't want to harm the delicate equipment. Finally, after what seemed to be years of stuff, or maybe I'm just really impatient, we landed. Unfortunately I had been going back home this whole time and my head felt like it was about to explode. Marian was being her usual bouncy self and it wasn't helping my headache. I was beginning to wonder if I could find some Tylenol here.

"Before we get off, we need to take weapon stock," I said grabbing a sheet of paper. I am so old fashion. "Let's see..." I began counting weapons. I reached Marian and realized I had no clue what her weapon was. I certainly hadn't seen a light saber. "Marian, what about you?"

"The Frying Pan of Doom is all I need," she said pulling out a folded frying pan.

"Okay, I am going to give you one of my spare blasters," said El've. So off went our weird little group to meet up with Zari. 

~*~

We were heading for the underground when I saw him again. "Shoot, can't we outrun him," I muttered ducking into an alley way with the others behind me. Then again, what had I expected. Corusant was a likely place for us to meet someone to help us out. I waited until Fett was out of sight and then continued on. 

It was the first time in a few days here that I had seen the sun so I wasn't quite ready to go underground. All the others minus Marian ducked into a nearby Cantina while me and Marian walked around. We got caught in a crowd and were being moved along with it. We knew we had to get out before we got to lost, it was probably already too late when we slipped into a deserted alleyway. A deserted alley way is never a good place to be, but our immediate thought was just not to get lost. Nothing else mattered until Marian and I felt the cold hard muzzle of a blaster at our backs.

~*~

For those of you wondering the answer to the math problem is 13 hours. Anyways, I could really use some feed back. Next chapter will be fun to write... *grins evilly*


	6. Headache

I really would like to hear from you! PLZ! I need to know some more about the characters before I can bring them in. So make sure you read this. Oh btw, Good Guess Kekki!

~*~

"Drop your weapons and turn around slowly."

A light saber, a blaster, and a frying pan fell to the ground at Marian's and mine feet. We turned around _slowly_ and stood there for a moment. It was finally Marian who said what was on both of our minds. "Are you going to kill us or are we going to stand here forever?"

"No, well not yet at least. Right now I have something to warn you about."

We both breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what might it be that you need to warn us of, other than that I have a large bounty on my head by some unknown person, and I have been sent on a job to exterminate this person?" I asked in only one breath.

"The person who set the bounty out has an operative in your group. That is all I know and can tell. Try not to get yourselves killed," he said then began walking away, eventually we lost him in the crowd.

I was wondering why in the world he didn't turn us in all the way to the cantina. Suddenly a thought struck me. _If all of this was real, then what about all the fantasies I had had? They would be real too! Ha-ha, I have my answer. It was because of those jobs I had done with him. Things keep falling into place. Before long it will be like I have been here for my entire life, but I have haven't I? But I wasn't, until about a week ago I didn't believe it existed. But I have memories of then. My head hurts. _After these thoughts had cleared my head I began thinking about what Fett had said. There was a traitor, yet who could it be? El've and Kekki were ruled out, Zane must have known them somehow to send them on a mission like this. Marian, well, she just happened to be there and saved me from who she thought was an enemy but was actually a friend and had no guarantee she would come. That left one person, Zari. It had to be her. She had asked to come. I would have to be careful around her from now on. 

We reached the cantina about the time the others were coming out. It was dark now and El've, who was the only one who really knew much about Corusant, was showing them the way into the underground. 

"Shoot, I was sure _this_ one was the right one!" she exclaimed as they went down the wrong street once again. "I think we may be in trouble. I don't know any other ways..."

Almost as if summoned by the need for a guide a figure appeared in the shadows. " Looks as if you need help. I am Ria; I have grown up here. I can feel you are Jedi and I would be willing to help you find your way. Where you headed?" 

I stepped forward, since I was the "leader" of the group. "We need to get underground to meet a contact."

"I can show you that," she said.

"So," Marian began, "you grew up here. I think I have heard of you. Do anything else?"

"Bounty Hunter," she said as if it explained everything and to that question it did.

"We haven't had the best experience with bounty hunters," Zari said.

"Don't worry, if I had wanted to turn you in I would already have you back in my ship on the way to the employer."

They continued walking through the streets, eventually hoping to find their way underground.

~*~

All right, more characters. Last chance for some of you, if I don't here from you about whether or not your character (bounty hunter characters mainly) are good or evil they are at my mercy. Please review, it gives me ideas. 


	7. School with friends and enemies

Hi! I am having a writer's block right now so forgive me if this isn't that interesting right now. It should be better next chapter or so. Now notes to people.

SSJV: I am going to put you in next chapter. Unless this chapter is longer than I think it will be.

Li-Owi Shimshai: I am putting you in here. I am afraid that the time line may not be exactly right but...

Mai: I am going to get you in soon, I'm just not sure when.

Kitty: Same thing as with Mai.

PLZ bear with me I have almost finished one of my stories and I am working hard on that. My mind can't always do all that AND my algebra homework!!!!

Own Star Wars I do not. Wish I did do I. (confuserlating)

~*~

Ria continued leading us on even after they were underground. I wasn't sure who we were supposed to meet but that was El've's job. 

"Hey, umm, who are we looking for again?" asked Zari.

"A girl, her name was Li-Owi Shimshai. At least I'm pretty sure that's it," replied El've. We were all dragging a little. We hadn't slept in a while and even Marian had stopped her usual chatter.

"My head hurts," said some one behind me. I didn't feel like turning around to see. 

"So, Karli, what is it like on Earth?" asked El've who was walking along side of me.

"Well, some cities are busy are like Corusant. Other places are covered in trees like Endor, and even others are like Tatooine. It is very varied. Lots of different climates that I won't even get into," I replied with a slight yawn. If we didn't reach this person soon I would fall asleep and sleep walk there.

"Sounds very interesting," replied Ria.

"Hey, I think I was there once! They made me go to school," said Marian, seeming to perk up at the talk of Earth.

The rest of our trip was passed in silence. I was more sleeping than walking when we met Li-Owi. She stepped out in front of us and El've, who was in the front at the moment, nearly ran into her. She had short dark hair and bright emerald green eyes.

"Are you Karli?" asked the girl.

"Ummm, yeah," I replied.

"Then what is the password?" she asked once again.

"It's a... um..." I said

" Jellybean penguin feet," said El've.

"Correct. I am Li-Owi Shimshai. Here, this has all the info I could get on this sith, including the location and end destination of his ship," she said pushing a data card into my hand. "I have been asked by Zane to help you find you're way there."

"All right, we came down here, spending all that time trying to find our way, and now we are down here for all of an hour!" Zari said no longer tired, only 

infuriated.

"Yeah. Now we can sleep," said Kekki.

We finally reached all of our ships, Ria had come with us and was on Li-Owi's ship, Cia II. We all fell asleep, well all except for me. I had to pay another visit to earth.

~*~

Another day of school. If only they knew what I went through I wouldn't have to be here. The whole day was going ok, but then of course I had yet to get to school.

I was standing at my locker when Seth, a boy in my class with black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin, shoved me into the floor. We had always had lockers next to each other, but we had never gotten along. We both enjoyed Star Wars, yet he was more into the siths while I enjoyed the republic and bounty hunters. We never talked and could usually tolerate each other. Recently though, he expressed dislike for me very strongly, like then. I shrugged it off , got up, and finished putting things in my locker.

The rest of the day went ok until right before lunch. I was walking along when someone grabbed the back of my bag and dragged me into the girl's room.

"Karli, I'm here again," said the girl. At first I was confused then I started figuring it out.

"Marian???" I asked.

"Yup."

"Come on it is time for lunch," I said with an exasperated sigh and took Marian to lunch.

~*~*~

Well, I would like to thank Marian for the her at school Idea. Please everyone r&r. It happifies me. 


	8. A Thanksgiving Break For the author I wi...

Well, I have noticed that just about all the good stories I have read have a chapter where the author just talks. Here is mine. I am a little tired of this so this is my break to refresh myself before continuing (it is about to get good.)

To SSJV: Ummmm... could you give me a description of your character?

Now to my break.

Star Wars Thanksgiving. (I know it is horribly inaccurate, but just get over it.)

Mara Jade Skywalker sits in a kitchen. The pot on the oven has steam billowing out of it. (Yes I know that they don't cook. I told you it was inaccurate, it is like they are on earth, yet still Jedi.) Luke walks on carrying baby Ben in the crook of his arm. Mara looks to be asleep. Luke walks over and turns down the pot, then peers into the oven to check on the turkey. he then turns off the oven, sets Ben in his high chair, and pulls out the turkey. He pulls out an electric knife and begins slicing the turkey. Suddenly the doorbell rings jolting Mara out of her nap.

"I got it," she yells as she walks over to open the door. Standing outside is Darth Vader with a pie in his hands.

"Here is the pumpkin pie," he says, inhale exhale, inhale, exhale.

"Thanks just set it on the table," says Mara groggily.

A string of curses is heard from the kitchen where Luke is supposedly cutting up the turkey. "Mara where are the Bacta patches?"

"Top cabinet in the blue box," Mara replies with a sigh. Soon there would be even more guests. 

At The Table (even more inaccuracies, dead people alive and the such)

Yoda, Obi-wan, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin (Solo), Han, Leia, Luke, Mara, Vader, and Lando all are sitting around the Thanksgiving table. 

"All right, time to eat," announces Mara.

The table suddenly becomes loud as everyone reaches for their food. Han and Vader reach for the same slice of turkey, plunging their forks in at the same time. Vader pulls his light saber and Han his blaster. 

"You fool, do you really think you can defeat me!" says Vader.

"Always knew he was trouble," mutters Yoda.

"Ummmm..." says Han.

Ben starts crying from the next room where he had been sleeping. 

"Ah, guys see what you did, you woke up Ben!" says Mara as she goes in to check on him.

Anakin is watching his dad and granddad face off, then Vader shuts off the saber and grabs the piece of turkey. The meal goes on without any more interruption from the usual Thanksgiving babble.

The Football Game

Han, Luke, Anakin, Jacen, Jaina, Vader, Lando, and Mara all are outside dividing into teams. Han, Mara, Anakin, and Luke are on one team and Vader, Jaina, Jacen, and Lando are on the other. The game starts, both teams seem to be equally matched. Vader force passes a throw to Jacen who is currently looking off at an unfamiliar bird. The pass hits him in the head, bounces off, and is intercepted by Anakin who scores. Jacen suddenly falls to the ground clasping his throat.

"You fool! Now we will lose!" yells Vader. He is suddenly tackled by Leia.

"They don't know I have been watching... MWAHAHA! Now I will show the world!" I exclaim. I had been taping it all on a camera in the bushes. I am tapped on the back. The camera swivels behind me. Boba Fett is standing behind me.

"Kitt, how many times have I told you to stop sending embarrassing videos to that internet site?" he asks.

"But I haven't sent any of the others in...yet," I say.

He grabs the camera out of my hands and drags me out of the bushes. None of them look too happy. He pulls out the tape, throws it into the air, and blasts it into oblivion. "There, no more videos. I did my job now pay up," says Fett as he walks over to Vader. Vader pays him and Fett leaves. He forgot one thing, always have backup... 

They still don't look happy. OH CRAP!!!!! I turn and run, this might hurt, but fortunately for all my loyal fans I escaped.

~*~ 

Well, me and a friend are going to put up a What-Star-Wars-Characters-Don't-Want-You-To-Know fan fic, so be watching for that and my Star Wars Christmas. It will kinda continue this.


	9. I am not a good judge of character, I gu...

K. I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. They are very helpful. I enjoy hearing the suggestions and encouragement. Thanks for also not pointing out my mistakes in the story. Well, then again, you would probably get tired of typing them all out...

If you still haven't figured this out, I pity you. I am tired of typing this so...

****

I **DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT (OTHER THAN KARLI, KATT, AND ALL MY OTHER CHARACTERS)!!!!**

Now I won't type that anymore.

~*~

I led Marian into the crowded lunchroom. "You got any money?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said and pulled out some credit chips.

"Listen, I don't think you want to be thrown in a nut house or studied for being an alien, so maybe you should let me take care of money," I said.

"Okay," she replied.

I led her into the where-you-buy-your-food place. As she scanned over the "food" I noticed the blaster handle sticking out from her bag. I stuffed it quickly down in the bag and hoped no one had seen it. They hadn't. We purchased the "food" and sat to eat. The rest of the day passed without incident other than a few unusual stares and questions of where did the new girl come from.

~*~

We traveled back, and fortunately, the time stall works on both sides so we were able to get some sleep. I drifted right off.

~*~

"Karli, wake up, some one is here to see you," said El've shaking me.

"I know. I ordered the Pillsbury tart alamode with bacon sauce ten minutes ago. It is time it gets here," I murmured in that half-sleeping daze.

"Well, I don't know about that, but her name is SSJV ," said El've. "Get up!" she dragged my body out of the bed where I fell to the metal floor with a thud.

_Another use for cold metal floors, wakes you up._ I walked outside to find SSJV waiting. "Hello." 

"Hi, I was sent to help you out. It seems as if your judge of character isn't that great. You seemed to have picked up another bad person (oh don't you love my wording? (Ha-ha.)). Boba sent me to look after you and make sure you don't pick up any others," she said.

" Well, who are they?" I asked, at once awake by this revelation.

"That he didn't tell me," she said. 

"Well, come on we gotta go to Correlia, I think," I muttered and walked back inside. i checked the data card and sent a wake up call out. Then we all took off to Correlia.

~*~

Kekki once again snuck to the cockpit to send the message. "We will be there shortly, they are playing right into our hands, milord. With Ria with us also now there will be no stopping your evil plot," she whispered.

"Good, no mistakes now, the situation is so very delicate. It the rest of them were to survive my attack, well, the plan would be ruined." 

"Don't worry, Milord, Ria and I shall take care of everything."

She then returned back to bed.

~*~

Once again an idiot controlling landing. Once again I contemplated the pros and cons of beating my head against the controls. Once again I resisted. Finally we got the landing permits. We had a little while before the sith was to arrive so Marian and I were talking.

"So, why were you following me that night?" I asked her.

"Well, I had been to see the unusual weapons dealer, Aurora, and she gave me the frying pan," as she said this she began stroking the frying pan. "I wanted to test it out so I was wandering. I saw you get up out of the sand and thought 'Hey that is kind of strange' so I followed and the rest is History," she said.

"Ok. I have one more question, how did you get to school?" 

"Well, see, when you left I went to get some water and walked past and saw all the pretty colors on the screen, and when I got close, 'THWUP' , it sucked me in. The time stall is not instantaneous."

"Well, let's go and wander. SSJV, Kekki, Ria, El've, Li-Owi, you want to come?"

"Sure."

"You bet!"

"Yes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Kay."

"What about me?" asked Zari.

"Sure you can come," said Kekki.

So we set out. We had come to a more secluded area when...

"Freeze!" came a voice. We looked around to see we had been surrounded by armed guards. "Kekki, Ria, step out," said the same man. They stepped out of the guarded ring. "The rest of you drop the weapons." We did, 'cause you just don't argue when surrounded by armed guards unless you happen to have a death wish.

"I tell you I didn't do it!" yelled SSJV.

The guards didn't move. Now move!" yelled the same guy. "The boss ahs been waiting to meet you. Looks like this trip to Correlia will be your last."

~*~*~

Well, if you are interested in hearing more about the unusual weapons dealer, hair spray, older brothers being stuck to walls, shiny objects, sugar, grape soda, and the Wicked Witch of the West, read the Marian Blond story called 'The Weird Days of Jarrik, Marian, and Corr. if recommend it. Now please remember to also review my story. I might just cry if you don't. *sob*. Joking! PLZ do review though! 


	10. Stupid Escape Plans

Hi! I am back! Sorry for such a long update time, but I have this stupid paper to write on anti-Semitism.* beats head against random objects* Well, I am ready to begin the next chapter (double digits). But first...

Cheshire: I will be using your character. I am not sure when. Maybe this chapter, Maybe next.

Now onto the story!

~*~

I dropped back to see Zari. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you recently but I thought you were traitor," I said.

"Fine, you're forgiven."

"Thanks. Now do you have any plan for escape?" I asked.

"Well, if any one has a yellow bunny, hot fudge Sunday, and hairspray, then yeah!" said Marian very excited.

"You know what, I left those on the ship. Darn!" said SSJV sarcastically.

"El've?" I asked, beginning to think I was going to have to come up with a plan.

"Nope."

"Li-Owi?"

"No way."

"Shoot!" All the blasters being carried by the guards were turned immediately towards our group. "IT'S AN EXPRESSION!" I yelled. 

"How do we know that they are even bad?" asked Zari.

" Oh, well, my first guess was when he told us this trip to Correlia might be our last. Then the armed guards. But it is only a guess," said El've.

"Marian, do you still have the frying pan?" I whispered.

"Yeah... where are you going with this?"

" Go get them then!"

Marian slowly inched forward until she was behind the guy with the weapons. 'CRASH!' The man fell senseless to the ground. We all rushed to pick up our weapons and began to fight our way back to the ship.

The ship was under heavy guard. 

Our ships were also not in working order. 

"How much worse can it get?" asked Zari.

"Well, most likely a lot," came a serious voice from behind us. I turned to 

see a girl standing behind us of some humanoid species. She had feathers covering 

one hand. "Zane sent me to repair the ships."

"He thought of everything didn't he?" I asked.

"I believe so." came her reply.

She went into the back and repaired the ship and we took off to where they waited in space for us.

~*~*~

So whatcha think? Review and help me out. I think everyone is in, or will be in next chapter, so I'm happy. Well review.


	11. A Big Red Button

Well, I'm back. I'm sorry for the long update time, but writer's block. Well, I am also a bit discouraged with the very few reviews I have recently received. The reviews are very helpful so please review if you are reading this. And tell your friends to read it too! The more reviews the quicker the updates...

~*~

The space above the planet was swarming with ships. Fortunately my ship was covered in a few...less than legal weaponry. We al went to a weapon station and began our attack. Laser fire poured in from all sides and there was no hope of us winning, we were way out-numbered. 

"Oooh, what does this button do?" asked Marian behind me. I had not trusted her with a weapon so she was just standing there at the time.

"No! Not the red one!"

'PUSH'

Suddenly the view port was shrouded in flames "Fire.." said Marian. When it cleared there was only the one biggest ship left.

"Marian..." I said.

"Concentrate all fire on the prow of that ship," I heard someone say from above. It was beginning to look like we might win. But I tell you, my luck is the worst anyone could have, the big ship started pulling us to it with a tractor beam.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, shoot, no, shoot, no!" I said.

We continued our assault as we drew closer, but their shields intercepted it. Finally, the ships were pulled into their docking bay and were surrounded by the same looking guards as were on Correlia. (That is a confusingly worded sentence.)

Our weapons were taken, including the Frying Pan, and we were marched into a cell. 

We were sitting in the cell, me and myself counting cracks in the walls, ceiling, and floor, when the most unusual thing happened.

"Hello, I'm Cheshire," said a grey and black cat (Did you know there are two spellings of grey/gray?). 

"Shoot! And I was at 378!" I yelled then turned and saw the cat. "I think I need more sleep."

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" asked SSJV.

"Kitty!" yelled Marian who began squeezing the cat, who promptly disappeared.

"I REALLY need more sleep," I said and began counting again.

Sometime a few hours later...

"789, 790, 791, 792..." I was still counting. You really never knew how many cracks one room could have in it!

"Karli, you have been summoned by Darth Darkness. (Guess how long it took me to think that one up!) Come," ordered one of the guards.

"It's a conspiracy; I can't know how many cracks!" I muttered. The rest were asleep and I tried hard not to wake them. They would need all the rest they could get if we were to make it out of here alive.

~*~

Well, forgive the somewhat negative opener, I was in a bad mood. I finally am updating! SSJV I hope you don't mind the reference to Star Wars Summer School (If you haven't read do!). Oh and If you haven't read The weird Days of Jarrik, Marian, and Corr, by Marian Blond, do! Two of my favorite stories on here! Well make sure you review. PLZ.


	12. A Literal Cliffhanger

I'm back! Anyways, I know I've neglected this story, but I had another seventy-two (exaggeration) ideas. Well here goes 12!

~*~

I was led through the halls until the guards came to a large, black, metal door. It swished open and I was propelled inside. I fell to the ground, then struggled to get back up, which is hard to do in handcuffs. Finally, I made it to my feet and looked around at the large, dark, cold room. There was a large chair in the center. A dim light grew and I could make out the form of a person sitting in the chair.

"Guards," he said and three black dressed guards came out. One unlocked the cuffs and then followed the other two out the door. "Karli, Karli, Karli, always getting into to trouble," he said and stepped into the pale light. It was Seth, dressed in the sith robes. 

"You! But.... but you're...what?" was all I could stammer out.

"Yes. They sent you to stop me, what a coincidence. Probably the worst mistake they ever made, because you don't stand a chance." The red blade of his light saber flashed through the swiftly fading light. 

I called my saber to me and the silver blade pierced the darkness, giving me hope. "I have been told I can beat you, I believe the one who told me. You don't stand a chance."

"So you base your assumptions on what another has told you? Your loss will please me greatly."

"That is one reason I will win, that and that the good guys always win." With that the duel started, our blades flying about, cutting arcs of light in the dark. 

~*~

Marian went over to one wall of the cell. She opened up a panel and accessed The Force On-Line. (Weird Days of Jarrik, Marian, and Cor). Suddenly the door to the cell swung open and the captives rushed out and overwhelmed the guards, one of which happened to hold all their weapons. 

The group ran down the halls with Zari in the lead. She led them through the weaving passages until they came to Kekki and Ria. 

~*~

"Looks like you're as bad a duelist as a socialist," I said, panting.

"Well, you haven't hit me yet, so what does that say of you?" he replied also panting.

I was being backed up. I didn't like the evil smile on his face. _Whatever is back there, I doubt I'll like it_. I continued fighting until I reached what was behind me, the ground fell away and I fell. I caught the edge and he caught my light saber. Now as I tried to pull myself up, I felt both of the blades trained on me. "What do you want?" I asked in despair.

"They had to bring you in to beat me, and you have failed, there is nothing I want. Other than the power and fame I already have. I will rule unchallenged by anyone as soon as you are gone."

~*~

The group attacked the two traitors and won. The others were outnumbered and now they sat, tied up, in a corner. El've led the way towards the main room now and reached the dark room. They could here talking from the back and began making their way towards it.

~*~

I love cliffhangers (literally, huh?), don't you? Anyways, if you want to read the end, I suggest you review. Well, even if you don't there will be an ending, cause I want to know how it ends. anyways I do hope you read the stories that I have taken ideas from. weird Days of Jarrik, Marian ,and Cor, and star Wars Summer school. If you don't then you are missing' out on a lot. K, so R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!

~Karli


	13. The End and Beginning

          Well, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block. Any ways this should be the last chapter. I have a few more things to say afterwards, so stay tuned.

~*~

          I saw the others come in from the... door. I had found a small ledge and was now standing quite comfortably on it. 

          "Shh! don't let him hear us," 'whispered' Marian.

          Zari walked away from the rest. Seth turned towards the group heading towards him. "Well, you decided to join me. How nice. Now I can destroy you all in the comfort of my own throne room," he said with a dark smile and a darker laugh. 

          "Sorry Marian, I think he heard," muttered SSJV sarcastically. 

          "Drat!"

          I stood and watched as he continued to laugh manically. Then Zari crept out of the shadows and ran towards him. He whirled with both light sabers and she stopped dead in her tracks. I leapt up onto the floor and tapped hi on the shoulder. 

          "Hi," I said and his face changed from one of victory to one of complete surprise and bafflement. 

          "Anyone want some tea?" asked Cheshire, who had just appeared. 

          Zari took Seth's moment of disbelief to grab both the sabers and cuff him.

          "I want some!" yelled Marian to Cheshire, who had disappeared again. 

          "Any of you know if there is any way to seal a portal?" I asked.

          "Well, if the transfusalogibinter works correctly then it should," said Li-Owi.

          "The transfusa-what?" asked Zari.

          "It is an experimental portal closer Zane gave me. I guess we could try it," she said.

          "Worth a shot," I muttered and opened the portal to Earth on the ship's mainframe. 

          "Bye bye," said Marian as we shoved Seth through. Then Li-Owi fired a green energy bolt into it and it closed up, possibly forever. 

          "Let's head out," I sighed and headed towards the docking bay.

~*~

          I walked up to her locker, Seth wasn't at school yet. Then I saw him walk up. 

          "Hey," I muttered.

          "What?" he asked.

          "Just said hi," I said. He hadn't acted like anything had happened, maybe he forgot.

          "No, I remember. But can't change things. Not yet at least. I will get back and then you won't make it. But for now, for now I'm stuck here and might as well not hold other world grudges," he said.

          "Fine, until then," I said and walked off towards English. Seth headed towards the computer lab, though I thought nothing of it. He couldn't have come up with a new entrance yet, could he?

~*~

          Well, there you have it. There will probably be a sequel, though not immediately. Right now, for those of you interested, I have a Boba Fett story out, In the Face of Death. Now for some thanks.

          Marian: What would I have done without you threatening me for new chapters? You helped me out of more than one writer's block, of that you can be sure!

          Zari: Well, you introduced me to the site, helped me with ideas, and you let me bounce ideas off you with out interruption. One question, were you listening?

          Kekki: You reviewed every chapter without fail. For that you have my greatest thanks. It may have never been finished if i didn't think anyone else was reading.

          To everyone else: I don't know if you are reading and not reviewing, so no one else gets a direct mention. But thanks to everyone else who has read and reviewed!

          Now for some suggested stories!

          Weird Days of Jarrik, Marian and Corr

          Star Wars Summer School

          Searching Shadows

          In the Face of Death

          Well, this is Kieli, saying, see ya' later.


End file.
